Double Crossed
by dsmedina52766
Summary: Sometimes I wish things were back to they way they were before. Before I ever joined with Bowser and the others. Maybe if I'd never made that choice Lucas would still be alive and we would be living happily together like we planned. But I guess that's what being evil does, you never get what you want. Ness x Lucas, rated T for language, blood, violence and major character death.
1. Prologue

_-Ness' POV-_

_Laughter filled the air as we battled each other. Currently I was winning but I can't let my guard down. The blond I was fighting tackled me from behind and I didn't have enough time to regain my senses. I was knocked to the ground with the blond laughing above me triumphantly._

_"I win!" the boy kept laughing along with me._

_"Alright, alright get off me!" I chuckled and struggled to get free from the blond's grasp._

_"Hehe alright." The younger did as he was told and let me free. "But at least I finally beat you!"_

_"Yeah well don't get used to it!" I gave him a playful shove and realized something was missing. "Hey Lucas, where is my cap?" I asked looking around for where I might have dropped it._

_Lucas looked around with me. "Oh here it is!" He called out after awhile. I looked over to see him wearing my hat. "Haha look I'm Ness and I'm a big idiot!"_

_I playfully rolled my eyes. "Very funny Lucas now give it back."_

_Lucas giggled and tossed me the cap that I quickly put back on. "Alright I guess it's time to head back." I said, noting that the sky was getting dark._

_The younger blond frowned. "Aww I don't get a reward for finding your cap?"_

_I playfully rolled my eyes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Better?"_

_Lucas grinned at me. "Much better." He took my hand and stood up. "Well let's go!" He giggled as we walked back to the smash mansion._

* * *

It was moments like those that I miss. The little moments me and Lucas would spend together.

But that was when those times were actually good.

Now every second I spend with Lucas is a painful reminder of the horrible choice I made. I sided with the wrong side. Now I must suffer.

I wish things were back to the old days. Where life was good.


	2. Captured

"Ness wake up!" I heard Lucas yell net to me.

"Come on babe…. five more minutes…" I groan and turn around.

"But Ness it's the tournament finals today." Lucas whined, trying to drag me out of our shared bed.

"I don't wanna go though." I cover my head with half the pillow so I can still see my boyfriend.

"Come on Ness please go with me?" Lucas pouted, oh god I know this trick.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease."

"No…" I covered my face with the pillow.

"Do it for me? Please?" Dammit I can't say no to him.

"Okay fine." I huffed and took the pillow off my head.

"Okay!" Lucas pulled an innocent act and smiled. "I'll meet you downstairs!" He raced out the door leaving me to get ready.

I slipped out of the covers and looked at the time. 8:24, meaning I had about ten minutes. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Once I was done I tamed my hair a little, not that it really mattered since I always wore my signature red cap. Once I finished my routine I changed into my usual yellow and blue striped t-shirt and blue jean shorts with red sneakers. I noticed my cap wasn't on the nightstand like it usually was.

"Now where is it?" I mutter and look around for it.

After a good five minutes I found it under the bed. How it got there I have no idea. I put it on, completing my look. I headed downstairs where sure enough Lucas was waiting along with Toon Link and Villager.

"About time." The hylian complained.

"Yeah well at least I'm here, I could have just stayed in bed." I say with a small yawn. I was still a little tired since the tournament always has to start early for some reason.

"But you'd miss all the fun if you did." Villager stated, playfully nudging me.

Although Villager is a newcomer he fits in quite well with our small group of friends. He was picked on a lot at first by a lot of the other brawlers, but Toon Link helped him through it and introduced him to us. We've all became great friends after a while. Although he wouldn't admit it, I think Villager might have a crush on Toon Link. But it's just a wild assumption.

I rolled my eyes. "So who's fighting this time? It better not be a boring one where we already know who the winner will be before the match even starts." I remembered the last match was Meta Knight vs Olimar. I think you know who won.

"It's actually going to be a good one." Lucas chimed in. "Pit vs Red if I'm not mistaken."

"Alright it's about time they settle their fight." Toon Link grinned.

"Man those two have been pranking each other nonstop. Hopefully this will decide who is the better pranker." Villager added.

"Anyways!" Lucas announced. "Shouldn't we be heading to the tournament? It's starting in a few minutes."

"Right! Let's go!" Toon Link grabbed Villager's hand and dragged him along leaving me and Lucas to run after them.

We reached the portal to Final Destination in no time. Master Hand was waiting for us at the entrance.

"Ah, hello you four. I'm assuming you're here to watch the tournament?" The floating hand greeted us.

"You bet we are!" I exclaimed, all signs of drowsiness gone.

"Alright step into the portal, you know where the spectator booth is." The floating hand gestured to the portal and we all ran inside.

Once inside the portal it instantly transported us to final destination. We climbed into the spectator booth and waited.

"How long until the match starts?" Toon Link asked me, I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Not long, maybe another minute or two." I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

After few short minutes we started floating up. Master Hand started announcing the rules.

"Alright today will be Pit vs Red! There will be three stock and no items, good luck!" He announced to us and anyone else watching the broadcast.

I watched from above as Master Hand counted down while Pit and Red were teleported onto the stage. Red sent out Squirtle first and Pit readied his bow.

"GO!" Master Hand announced and the two brawlers instantly started fighting.

I watched the fight with interest, most brawls like this are always fun to watch. Especially when you know that the fight will decide who wins a war.

Lucas leaned against my shoulder and sighed, drawing my attention away from the brawl.

"Something wrong?" I asked putting an arm around my boyfriend.

He shrugged. "I don't know… it just feels like we won't have much time left."

"What are you talking about?" I held Lucas a little closer gently rubbing his shoulder.

"It's just a feeling I had. It's probably nothing though." He sighed again. "I hope it is at least."

"Don't worry Lucas, I won't let anything hurt you." I promised and kissed the blonde on top of his head.

"GAME!" Master Hand announced, causing Lucas to jump a little.

"The match is over already?" I asked.

"Yep. Pit won but it was pretty close." Toon Link said walking to me and Lucas with Villager following.

"Good match to. A little on the quick side though." The brunette added.

I took Lucas' hand and stood up along with him. "Well have you guys ate breakfast yet? It's only 9 so we could go get something."

"Alright but you're buying this time." Toon Link stepped off the booth once we reached the ground.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed. Toon Link and Villager just nodded. "Fine. Let me go and get my money first."

"Alright, where should we meet up at?" The blond hylian asked.

"How about our place?" Villager suggested.

"Sounds good." I agreed. "I'll meet you guys there in a bit."

I passed through the portal by myself and got teleported back to the mansion. I started heading up to my room but something grabbed me. It covered my mouth so I couldn't scream, I could only struggle but to no avail. I was pulled into another room by the mysterious figure against my will.

"Stop struggling Ness, it's pointless." The figure kept me where I was despite my efforts to get away.

I stopped struggling, figuring it was pointless. I let the figure move me around the room till I was pinned against the wall with a blade to my neck.

"Now." The figure suddenly became clear to me. "Are you going to cooperate? Or will I have to kill you?"


	3. Agreement and Anger

"Ganondorf!" I scowled at my friend's arch nemesis. "What do you want!?"

The hylian kept the blade to my neck. "I think you already know, we're going to finish what we started."

My eyes widened. "You mean..." My voice trailed off.

"Yes we will take over the land. With Tabuu out of the way our plan is foolproof." Ganondorf finished.

"There is no way that's going to work! Master Hand will stop you, you know he isn't going to help you this time." I snapped back at him.

"Yes I am well aware of that. However we don't need his help." The red head laughed. "We only need an army."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked growing more suspicious of him.

"Because, Ness, you are going to be in that army."

"LIKE HELL I AM!" I yelled hoping that someone had heard. Sadly no one came rushing in.

"Shame, looks like I'm going to have to kill you and your little boyfriend." Ganondorf pressed the blade closer to my neck.

I glared at him. "Don't you dare lay a hand on Lucas!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

I sighed knowing I would regret this. "Look. I'll join your army alright?"

Ganondorf lowered the blade, pleased with the fact that I agreed to him. "Good choice. Meet me in the basement at midnight. And don't even think about skipping out."

"Fine."

"Now you better go find your friends before they get worried. Oh and don't mention this to anyone or you know what will happen." Ganondorf let me go and I quickly dashed away.

There isn't a way out of this is there? If I don't help him Lucas is going to die. And if I tell who knows what might happen. Either way, I have to make sure they never find out.

* * *

-Toon Link's POV-

"Man what's taking Ness so long!" I complained, flopping on my bed.

"There probably is a long line that's all." Villager said, looking down at me from his top bunk. "I just hope he actually gets something I can eat."

"Oh, I almost forgot you were a vegetarian." Lucas giggled. "Good thing it wasn't my turn to buy breakfast."

Villager tensed up. "Yeah, good thing!"

"What's your deal with eating meat anyways?" I asked slightly curious.

"Some of my closest friends from my world are animals! Eating their kind just isn't right!" Villager made a face as if the thought of it crept him out.

"Did you know a pig? Are they anything like mine?"

"I knew a few, and I don't know if they are anything like Toony." Villager thought about it for awhile before shaking his head. "Yeah I don't know."

"Wait, TL, you named your pig Toony?" Lucas raised a brow.

"Yeah he's the best pet ever!" I smiled at the thought of me and Toony playing around in the garden.

"I don't know about that, Boney is pretty good to. But he has to stay in my world." Lucas sighed.

"Don't worry Lucas, I'm sure he's doing fine!" My roommate tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah he most likely is." Lucas smiled.

"Breakfast is here!" Came a voice from outside. "Now open up or you guys will have to starve!"

"Finally!" I hopped off my bed and opened the door for Ness.

Ness set two trays of food down on the table. "I had to wait forever for this so you guys better enjoy it."

Villager jumped down from his spot on the bunk bed. "Please tell me you have something other than meat this time."

"There is some waffles hopefully that will satisfy you."

"That will do just fine." The brunette took the plate waffles Ness had mentioned.

I looked through the trays and decided on having toast and scrambled eggs. I sat back on my bed once I got my plate of food.

"No omelets?" Lucas asked after a while.

"Sorry Luke, I didn't see any when I was there." Ness said in between mouthfuls.

"It's alright, at least we did get most of the best food." Lucas grabbed his plate and sat next to his boyfriend.

"The only thing I don't get is why we can't have steak served at breakfast." The raven haired boy complained.

I rolled my eyes. "You and your steak."

"Hey, steak is good! You can't go wrong with steak."

"I beg to differ." Villager mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"So what should we all do today?" Ness asked, obviously not hearing Villager's comment.

I shrugged. "Winter is so boring! It's always too cold to go outside."

"I have to agree with you there, there isn't much to do." Lucas added.

"Well we could just play video games again. That always seems to work out." My roommate suggested.

"But-"

"TOON LINK!" A familiar voice yelled from outside.

"Shit!" I jumped off my bed and ran into the closet. "If anyone asks I'm not here!" I quickly closed the closet door and hid in there for awhile.

* * *

-Villager's POV-

Well I don't know what that was all about but I walked over to the door regardless.

"Villager I don't think that's a good idea. Link sounds pissed." Ness tried stopping me but I ignored him for the most part.

"I'm just going to take a look." I opened the door a little. Link was standing there with crossed arms and looking very pissed.

"Villager is your roommate here?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Nope! He just left!" I answered and quickly closed the door.

"How bad is it?" Lucas asked.

I quickly locked the door. "It's bad." I banged on the closet door. "TL what did you do!?"


	4. Note to the Past

Toon Link opened the door and poked his head out. "First of all, is Link gone?"

I sighed. "He's locked out so he's not going to come in anyways."

The hylian opened the door completely and walked out. "Thank the goddesses."

"Now are you going to answer my question?"

"Well, I totally didn't alter the settings for his match yesterday." Toon Link grinned. "Yep, I would never make it rain bunny hoods the whole match!"

Ness facepalmed. "TL, you are an idiot."

* * *

-Ness' POV-

We spent the whole day just hanging out and playing video games. At one point we decided it would be a good idea to play truth or dare. If you passed you had to strip. Me and Toon Link tied for first, Lucas got second, and Villager, much to his embarrassment, got last.

I looked around the room. Villager and Toon Link fell asleep next to each other and Lucas has his head in my lap asleep as well. Looks like I'm the only one up. I checked the time on the clock above me. 11:48 pm. I should be heading to the basement. I carefully move my sleeping boyfriend's head, being careful not to wake him up, and went out the door. I made sure not to make too much noise, but even if I did I think I could make an excuse.

I yawned, not used to staying up this late. I managed to head downstairs without being caught. I noticed Wolf, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario were waiting for me.

"Alright, I'm here." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

Wolf smirked. "Ah Ness, I'm glad you didn't skip out on this."

I glared at him in return. "It's not like I really had a choice. I'm also surprised you're here Wolf, you never took part in the subspace war."

"Like you had a real part in it!" Wario snickered.

I growled, I never really liked Wario, not since the incident at the Ruined Zoo.

* * *

"_PK Fire!" I lit Porkey's machine on fire and quickly jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by bombs._

"_He's almost down!" Lucas yelled from a distance. "Just a little more!"_

"_This will finish it! PK Flash!" I fired at blinding light at the robot and watched as it malfunctioned and blew up._

"_Ness!" Lucas ran up to me. "You okay?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." _

"_Good, wait what's that?" Lucas looked behind me and I followed his gaze._

_Wario suddenly jumped out onto the cliff behind us. "Hehe goodbye twerps!' He readied a dark gun he had behind him and aimed at me._

_He fired an arrow and I quickly jumped out of the way. "Nice try!"_

"_Keh, you're a fast one. No matter." Wario scowled and fired four more shots that I kept dodging. "Well fine then I'll just get your little friend."_

"_What!?" I turned around to see the gun was aimed at Lucas. "Lucas move!" _

_Lucas saw the gun but froze. I ran as fast as I could and pushed him out of the way. I gave him a small smile right before the arrow pierced through me and everything went dark._

* * *

"If you mention that incident again I will PK fire your ass!" I yelled to the whole room.

"You can try!" Wario yelled back.

I readied a PK fire but Wolf stood in between us. "Enough! We're not here to fight!"

Ganondorf sighed. "Thank you Wolf."

I put my arms down and looked at Ganondorf. "So why are we meeting?"

"Just so you can get to know your allies in the war. I see you already know Wario."

"Sadly, yes I do." I glared at Wario for a second. "The others, not so much, I only know their names."

"Well, now you can take some time to know them." Ganondorf gestured to the others.

I sighed. "Thanks but no thanks…." I mumbled so they couldn't hear me.

Bowser walked up to me. "I don't get what Ganondorf sees in you. If you ask me you should've been left to die."

"Nice to see you to." I replied sarcastically.

"I won't argue with Ganondorf's judgement, however I do question why he picked you out of everyone else." Wolf said, not leaving his spot.

"Well get used to it because it's not like I can drop out of this whenever I want."

"No one gets out of this alive." Wolf sighed.

I thought for a moment. Was Wolf forced into agreeing to this to? Or did he just agree work the heck of it? Either way I think I can trust him a little since he didn't experience the subspace first hand.

"Alright I think we've been here long enough. Meeting dismissed!" Ganondorf announced.

I walked out the door quicker than usual and headed back to Toon Link and Villager's room. I saw everyone was still asleep. Good, no one knew I was gone. I layed next to Lucas and wrapped my arms around him. Sleep came too easy.

* * *

-Lucas' POV-

I woke up feeling warm sunlight on my face. It took me a minute before I realized where I was. I was laying on the couch in Toon Link and Villager's room. I yawned and tried sitting up but something kept me down. I realized Ness was still asleep and had his arms around me. I smiled and blushed a little and carefully moved his arms off me so I wouldn't wake him up.

I sat up and noticed something on the door that was never there before. I stretched and looked at it. It was a note to me. But why was it put here instead of my room? My curiosity got the better of me and I read the note.

Dear Lucas,

Meet me at the Ruined Zoo at EXACTLY 1:36.

Don't be late. And don't bring anyone with you.

Or else...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if anything looks weird. School computers are absolute shit when it comes to this site.**


	5. 1:36

I gulped at the 'or else' part. Or else what? I didn't want to find out. I looked to see if the note had another name on it besides mine but it didn't. I shoved the note into my pocket so the others wouldn't find it.

"Lucas?" I jumped at the voice. "Sorry did I scare you?"

I turned around to face Toon Link. "Oh TL, no it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to be up that's all."

"Yeah well" Toon Link yawned, "Villager and Ness are still asleep. Why are you up so early?"

"My brother would always wake me up early when I still live in Tazmily." I smiled at the good memories. "We would always play with the Dragos before everything went downhill." I frowned.

"My sister would always wake me up early. Even on my birthday when I thought I could sleep in." The hylian chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Looks like you had it rough."

"Eh, being the Hero of WInds isn't the easiest thing ever." Toon Link shrugged. "But it does have it's advantages."

I opened my mouth to say something but I noticed Villager starting to wake up. "Good morning Villager!" I greeted him.

Villager sat up and yawned. "Morning. I see Ness is still asleep per usual."

"He'll be awake soon."

"He better." Toon Link huffed. "We have a match today."

Villager raised a brow. "We do?"

"Yeah, it's me and Lucas vs Mario and Link- Oh shit!" Toon Link facepalmed.

I giggled. "Well looks like I'll be dealing with Mario."

"I'm so dead."

* * *

After Ness woke up we all headed down to the arena. The match was fair enough aside from Toon Link getting beat by Link leaving me to do the rest. We didn't win however but it wasn't a tournament so I wasn't too upset. We are currently in me and my boyfriend's room. Villager was tending to Toon Link's wounds while he complained.

"Ow! Villager that hurts!" Toon Link tugged his arm back.

"Quit being such a baby. I need to clean it out or it will get infected!" Villager snatched his arm back and continued cleaning it.

"How come Lucas doesn't have to get his wounds treated?! OW!" The hylian yelped when more alcohol was rubbed onto his wounds.

"Because unlike you, Lucas doesn't decide to go up against the person who wants your dumbass dead." Villager said while finishing wrapping up his arm. "Let me see the cut on your head."

Toon Link huffed but moved his hair so Villager could look at it. "Is that all?"

Villager carefully cleaned the wound with shouts of protest coming from the injured blond. "Yeah, that's it." The brunette finished bandaging up the last of Toon Link's wounds and put everything back where it belongs.

"Where did you learn first aid from Villager?" I asked trying to bring up a conversation.

"Oh, it was just something I taught myself. It came in handy whenever I scraped myself up after taking a bad fall." Villager rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"Hehe, I know what that's like. Except my mother would always patch me and my brother up whenever we got hurt."

"Where is the fairy I had in a bottle? I know I had it around here somewhere!" Toon Link was scurrying around looking for whatever bottle he was talking about.

Villager just facepalmed. "You used it up remember?"

"What!? When was that?" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Like two weeks ago after your fight with Pit and Red."

Toon Link made a pained face. "Oh…. right."

"You can just heal like a normal person." Villager sighed.

"But Villager!"

"No buts."

"Can't I just see if there is one at the temple?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?" Toon Link begged.

"No!" Villager growled, obviously losing his temper with the hylian.

Toon Link crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine!"

"Hey guys, what time is it?" I asked, trying to keep Villager from killing his roommate.

Villager stopped glaring at Toon Link and looked at the clock. "Like 1:25. Why?"

How did it get that late already!? "Ah! Sorry guys but I need to go!" I quickly dashed out the door ignoring Ness' yelling.

* * *

The road to the Ruined Zoo wasn't terribly long. It took me about five minutes to get there. I wandered around a bit, kicking an old soda can while trying to forget the awful things that happened here. I remembered the watch I had on and checked the time. 1:32. Who was I supposed to meet? I wandered around more until I came across a note.

1:35.

TURN AROUND.

I did as the note said and hesitantly turned around….

1:36...

_BANG!_


	6. Broken

-Ness' POV-

I was left confused when Lucas ran off. Why did he leave so abruptly? And where did he go? Toon Link and Villager said not to worry about it but I can't help but worry a little.

"NESS!" Toon Link yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Agh! What?"

Toon Link facepalmed. "I asked you like twenty times. Who is going to be in the next tournament match?"

I shook my head trying to ignore the troublesome thoughts. "Uhm. I think it's going to be me vs Samus with Villager as substitute."

"Why is it never me?" Toon Link flopped onto the couch wincing slightly.

"Maybe it's because you always end up getting hurt the day before the tournament match." Villager rolled his eyes.

"Oh haha! I can manage to get into a tournament without getting hurt!"

Villager raised a brow. "Oh really? I'll bet you twenty smash coins you can't!"

Toon Link smirked. "You're on!"

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS!" Master Hand's voice announced on the intercom. "PLEASE REPORT TO THE MEETING HALL FOR A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!"

"Wonder what that's all about." I sighed and stood up.

Villager helped Toon Link up. "Maybe another newcomer?"

"Hopefully."

* * *

We all rushed down to the meeting hall but as soon as I stepped inside my emotions changed from excited to worried.

"Everyone take a seat." Master Hand said and everyone obeyed.

"What have you called us all here for?" Marth asked.

"I'm afraid I have some very bad news.." I tensed at the grim tone. "Lucas was found dead with a gunshot wound to the head."

I felt my heart shatter right there. Lucas is…. dead!? No that can't be true! No… No!

"NO!" I yelled clutching my head. This can't be happening! It cant!

"Ness…." I heard someone say and felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

I heard many voices try to comfort me but they were all just noise. Noise that will never become clear. For my sanity had ran out that day.

* * *

-Toon Link's POV-

Lucas is dead… I can't believe it. This morning we were all hanging out and having a good time. And now he's gone forever. One question remains though. Who killed Lucas? I looked around and everyone was either crying or trying to comfort someone. I looked at Villager and Ness. They were broken. Villager was crying, his face buried in his hands. Ness was worse. He had snapped. Anyone who got too close to the raven haired boy got yelled at or he tried to throw punches which usually ended up with him falling back onto the floor. I noticed someone walk up next to me, he was my identical twin only older.

"How are you holding up TL?" Link asked, forgetting our rivalry.

"Better than I thought… I'm upset but not broken. I have to keep myself together for those two." I gestured over to Villager and Ness. "I'm worried about Ness though, he's never tried to hurt anyone outside of a brawl before."

"You and me both." Link rubbed my back. "You should probably talk to him since you are closest to him now…"

I nodded. "I will, I just... need some time to recover myself."

"I understand… I better go see how Zelda is holding up."

"Right." I watched as Link walked away and I kneeled down next to Villager. "Hey Villager, how are you holding up."

Villager hesitated before answering. "N-not well…." his voice shook from his non-stop crying. "I-I knew… I-I knew w-we should-should've…. gone wi-with him… this i-is my fault…."

"No it isn't. It's not your fault. It's whoever murdered Lucas' fault." I grit my teeth at the thought of someone wanting to murder our innocent friend.

Villager said nothing and just hugged me. He didn't need to. I know exactly how he feels about all this. Despite not knowing Lucas as long as me Villager is hurt as much as me.

But why can't I show it? I'm trying to stay strong but I can't even cry if I wanted to. I'm not happy that's for sure. I'm just… emotionless.

* * *

-?'s POV-

I snuck away from the crowd of crying people. Grief wasn't my thing anyways. I don't have those emotions and never will. I'm glad. The only thing I feel right now is accomplishment. I'm sure my boss will be proud as well.

I reached the library and looked around, making sure no one was in sight. I carefully moved a bookcase to reveal a door once hidden. 'ENTER PASSWORD' was displayed on a small screen above a keyboard. I smirked and typed in two simple words.

'Double Crossed'

'PASSWORD ACCEPTED.'

The door slid open and I walked inside. The room was dimly lit but I could still see the figure standing near.

"Welcome back. How did the mission go?"

"Very well master. The boy will have no distractions."

"Speaking of the boy, have you decide about how you will deal with his friends?"

"They can live. For now. But if they get in the way I am well prepared to kill."

"Excellent. I hope killing the psychic wasn't a problem for you."

"The only problem I have is my clothes. The boy got a bit too close and wouldn't go down easy. I'm going to need a new jacket."

"That is an easy fix. Burn the old jacket."

"Already did."

"You have never failed to impress me."

"Well, I guess that is why I'm your best. But I better get going before the others get suspicious."

"Very well Link."


	7. Vanish

-Toon Link's POV-

I walked around the halls looking for something. I'm not sure what I need to find yet but I know there has to be something. Maybe it's security? Bringing the killer to justice. That's it! If I can bring the killer to justice then maybe that might bring Lucas back! But where would I find clues? Think Toon Link, think. Uhm I could check his room. There might be some kind of clue there. I just have to make sure Ness doesn't catch me.

I wandered back up to Lucas' room and tried opening the door. Fortunately the door opened since Ness must've forgotten to lock it. I closed the door behind me and started looking around for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing so far, everything was just like it was before. I was about to give up but something caught my eye. It was a small note. I picked it up and read over it.

"So the killer must live here and have been at the ruined zoo." I mumbled to myself and stuffed the note into my pocket.

I dashed out of the room and downstairs, ignoring the other smashers. I was about to go inside the portal room but I was stopped when I ran into someone causing me to fall back.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" A familiar voice asked.

I rubbed my head and stood back up. "That's none of your business Mega Man."

"Actually it is, we do have a cold blooded killer on the loose." Mega Man crossed his arms. "But I'm not here to stop you. Actually I'll come with you."

"What why?"

The blue suited robot rolled his eyes. "Because, do you really think it is a good idea to be wandering off by yourself with a killer running around?"

I grit my teeth. "Good point."

"Anyways. Where are you headed?"

"Ruined Zoo. I think I might have found a trail leading to the killer." I explained.

"Good, this guy deserves to be brought to justice. Lucas did not deserve to die." Mega Man walked to the portal for the ruined zoo.

"I agree with you, one hundred percent." I walked inside the portal with Mega Man following.

* * *

We were both teleported to the Ruined Zoo in no time. We wandered around for a little, not finding anything but ruble.

"What are we looking for anyways?" Mega Man asked.

"A clue. The scene of the crime might be helpful. Can't you use your robot powers to find it?" I asked.

"Afraid not."

"Damn." I sighed. Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way.

"Hey do you smell that?" Mega Man asked.

"Smell what?"

"It kinda smells like… blood." Mega Man smirked. "I think we found the crime scene!" He ran off leaving me to run after him.

"Hey wait up!" I called after him until he finally came to a halt in front of a large puddle of crimson blood.

"I told you I smelt blood." Mega Man looked around. "But why isn't there a body?"

"Master Hand did report the death so he most likely gave it to Doctor Mario." I said and looked around the blood puddle and saw a small slip of paper. "Another note…"

"What does it say?"

I read the eleven simple words.

Quit while you still can or end up like your friend!

The killer knows we're here.

* * *

-Villager's POV-

I woke up only to find that I wasn't in the meeting room anymore. I was in my own bed not on the floor. When did I fall asleep anyways? I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the events from earlier came back to me. Lucas was gone. I looked around my room to see if my roommate was here. He wasn't. Where could he have gone? It isn't safe to go off alone anyways.

I hopped out of bed and wandered around the mansion asking various smashers if they had seen my missing friend. But to no avail. He was missing. I just hope someone doesn't end up finding him dead.

"Villager!" I heard someone yell and footsteps running up to me.

I turned around to face Wolf. "What is it?" I asked, rather suspicious.

I don't like Wolf for a few reasons. One he doesn't like the younger smashers, like me, and tends to pick on them. Two from what I've heard Wolf is a criminal. And three he hangs out with Ganondorf and Bowser a lot.

"Something strange is going on. Lucas' body has gone missing and Ness has vanished!" The canine exclaimed.

* * *

-Ness' POV-

"Who killed him." I growled at the two villains in front of me. "Answer me or we all blow up."

We were currently standing in the bomb factory. Not the subspace bomb factory. But the highly explosive bombs we use in brawls. Two words and a simple hand movement from me could be the end for everyone in here.

"I don't know Ness. Killing Lucas wasn't part of our original plans." Ganondorf glared at me. "However I think I know who did."

"Who was it!" I snapped.

"Now now Ness. It wasn't the person you think it was. But I can guarantee you it was them."

"Stop avoiding the question and just answer me!"

Ganondorf smirked. "You know the little blue robot? He just arrived not that long ago? I think I saw him heading for the Ruined Zoo before Lucas died. And if I'm not mistaken he just went there not too long ago with Toon Link."

I backed up slightly confused. Mega Man killed Lucas? No that was impossible! "But Mega Man would never kill someone that was innocent!"

"It's true. And you might want to hurry up. He might have plans to get rid of Toon Link."

"Get out of my sight!" I turned around and dashed out of the factory. I don't think Mega Man killed Lucas. But I have to do something, for all I know Ganondorf could be right.

I ran as quick as I could to the mansion being careful not to be caught by a smasher or they might be suspicious and question me. I managed to get inside without getting caught. But once I was inside it was a different story.

I saw someone I never thought I would see. He was from another world. My world but in the future.

"You're-"

I was cut of by a loud crash and something hit the back of my head. I could only watch as the person approached me before my vision faded to black.


End file.
